knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Rudica
I Dolazio sam često u selo Lipice bez posla, kamo bez njega ne dolažaše nitko drugi jer to selo bijaše krševito, brdovito, bezvodno i uopće baš ružno. Ni ceste nije bilo tuda, ni lova nikakva po tim brdima, a čeljad nekako čudna i dobra, ali s tuđim ljudima ne bijaše im drago ni da se sastanu. Živjeli su sami za sebe i siromašno od malog polja podno brda i od stoke što bi pasla u njihovim dočićima, na prvi pogled tužnim i pustim. No među tim brdima, kroz grabovinu, divlje kruške, kupinu i drugo grmlje, prolazile i popijevale za svojim stadom mile čobanice, da su se te puste prodolice oko sela Lipica meni činile nešto najljepše na svijetu. Dosta bijaše vidjeti kako vitka čobanica, u dugom crnom sadačiću, u bijeloj košuljici i sa crvenom kapicom na glavi, hitro prelazi malim ledinicama među grmljem, pa bi i ledinice i grmlje dobili neko osobito značenje što ga ljepota i ljubav utisnu svim stvarima. I ljuta zima i suho ljeto i tmurna jesen imali su ondje neki osobit čar, a ne samo sjajno proljeće kao u drugim mjestima. I sve radi tih čobanica! A svaka koju bi susreo, imala je tamno a žarko oko, duge trepavice i rumene usne na mrkom odugom licu, da bih na svakom takvu susretu pomislio kako one tim gajićima daju nešto što se nigdje više ne može naći. I glas njihov, ne samo kad bi pjevale već i kad bi progovorile bilo što, zvuči tako da nijesi mogao misliti na ono što vele, već ti se činilo da su to same ljubavne riječi. Ni bolesti, ni tuge, ni žalosti ikake, mislio sam, ne može biti u njihovu selu, jer na sâm spomen tih tamnoputnih i sputnih čobanica titrale bi u duši slike koje se mogu priviđati jedino zdravu momku od dvadeset godina. A da budem sretan, meni nije trebalo ni da govorim s njima, pače ni vidjeti te djevojke nije mi bilo nužno. Dosta bijaše da dođem u njihova brda i sjednem na koju mu drago ledinicu među grmljem, a sreća bi se i radost odnekud savile oko mene. Samo što bi se tome blaženstvu primiješalo uvijek nešto sjetno i gorko, jer sam ćutio kako ne mogu niti ću moći ikad stopiti se s tim životom, pa ni razumjeti ga sasvim. Tako mi se činilo i stoga što bih, došavši u selo i prolazeći kroz komšiluke lipičke, oćutio kako tu nije onako kao u gajićima gdje su čobanice sáme uz po kojega njihova momka, i da nevjeste i žene nijesu ni izdaleka onake kao one. A ja sam mislio da će postati još ljepše baš kao istom procvalo cvijeće na poljupcima sunčanim, i nijesam se mogao domisliti zašto nije tako. Bio sam tada zaljubljen u sve što sam viđao u Lipicama i okolo njih, a sve djevojke lipičke bile mi jednako drage. Ljubio sam ih nekim osobitim žarom i svaku na isti način sve dok se nijesam upoznao s jednom od njih koja mi postade najljepša i najmilija. A zvali je Rudica, jer su joj garave kose bile rudaste kao ni u koje druge u selu. Ne da joj je kosa bila bogzna kako kovrčava, ali je pod kapu i rubac nije mogla nikako sakriti, već su mrki uvojci padali sad po čelu a sad pokrivali vrat ili titrali oko ušiju kad bi se smijala. A to je činila često, jer je u njoj treptjela neka vječna radost, i za malu stvar sva se tresla od smijeha. Bila je iz bogatije kuće, pa čim je ušla u petnaestu godinu, u nje sijelo najbrojnije, i momaka je zvalo mnogo, no ona kao da nije marila ni za jednoga od njih. Tuđila se i bježala ali tako ljupko i s radosnim smiješkom kao ptičica što bježi cvrkućući s grane na granu ali nikad daleko. Ja sam onda bio još đak i s knjigom sam dolazio u gajiće njihove, svakoga ljeta i malone svaki dan. U tim sam gajićima i upoznao Rudicu, a bilo joj tada malo više od petnaest godina. Kad sam je ugledao prvi put, zastalo mi je disanje u prsima, i gledao sam je dugo, sve u strahu da me ne opazi. Ona je mene vidjela istom nekoliko dana kasnije i nije pobjegla kao što sam ja mislio. Bit će joj se činilo da smo toliko različiti jedno od drugoga, te me nije ni držala za momka kao ostale što su dolazili k njoj. Iza nekoliko takih susreta mi se sprijateljimo, i sve se manje razlike činilo među nama. Već na drugom sastanku ja sam joj pripovijedao o svom rodnom mjestu koje bijaše vrlo daleko i sasvim drukčije od njezina, a ona je slušala začuđeno i pitala za stotinu stvari zamišljavajući se kao da slika i oživljuje pred očima takvo selo. Postala ozbiljna i nije se nasmijala nijedanput. — U mom selu malo gdje ima tvrda kamena — govorio sam ja njoj — a zemlja je crnica i duboka. Na prostranim njivama raste gusta pšenica pa visoki zeleni kukuruz i sijerak, a po brdima, koja su također bez kamena, rodni su vinogradi i svako voće. Posvuda miris i ptice... — I rijeka, veliš, ima u tvom selu? Ja nijesam nikada vidjela rijeke! — Da, pokraj polja teče velika rijeka i potočića se mnogo vere kroz naše polje. S obiju strana rijeke i oko vrela rastu velike, sočne vrbe i visoki jablani. A rakita se spušta niz obalu i njezino pruće trepti nad vodom tičući se sjajne površine. Tu žege i suše nikada nema: uvijek je hladovina, zelenilo i vlaga. Moja se mašta razigrala sasvim, pa sam stao opisivati i ono što jest i česa nikada nije ni bilo, a njezino krasno i preobraženo lice sjalo u svjetlu sunca na zapadu, pa sam se divio njoj kao i ona tome nikad neviđenu kraju. — I jezero veliš da ima? Da mi je vidjeti to vaše jezero! — Naše je jezero veliko, okruglo i strašno duboko, samo je teško k njemu doći. Još izdaleka modri se kao nebo, a oko njega je visoka zelena trstika s bijelim kitama na vrhu, pak tamni ševar s dugim i oštrim lišćem kao sablje. A naše jezero uvijek je mirno, i kad je obasjano suncem, čini se da je od samoga rastopljenoga srebra. Malo dalje su tamne i guste šume, sve bukve, lipe i javori s velikim okruglim lišćem. — A tvoja kuća, je li blizu toga lijepog jezera i te tamne šume? — Moja je kuća malo dalje; oko nje su voćke i mnogo trepetljika. Kora je u njih kao staklo i bijela, a lišće srebrno. A trepetljike se zovu ta stabla, jer i po najmanjem vjetriću trepeće i sjaje njihovo lišće kao da igraju veliki bijeli leptiri. — Ah, da mi je vidjeti tvoje selo!... A jezero, na kojoj je strani? — pitala ona dalje da popuni čarobnu sliku što se stvarala u njezinoj duši. Onda sam joj stao iznova opisivati jezero i nekaku umišljenu pećinu više njega pa kazivati čudne priče o vilama, junacima i zaljubljenim djevojkama, dok se napokon nijesam zapleo i stao uzdisati gledajući ona dva lijepa oka što su me gledala zamišljeno. Eto, takvo bijaše naše prijateljstvo i tako čudnovati naši razgovori. I mi smo se otada sastajali vrlo često, dvije godine zasebice. Govorili smo sad o veličanstvenim gradovima i palačama u perivojima, a sad o neizmjernom moru, brodovima i galebovima. Ona se udubljivala i obuhvaćala sve to, a ja se zaljubljivao sve više, ali o ljubavi svojoj ne rekoh nikada ni riječi, te ni sad ne znam jesam li se i ja milio njojzi. Rastao sam se od nje u nadi da ćemo opet bivati skupa u tim dočićima, ali druge godine dočujem da je umaknuta. Oteo je silom nekaki momak na povratku s derneka u pjano doba, a bijaše iz Lipica kao i ona. Raspitao sam o njemu, ali ne znadoše mi drugo reći već da je siromašan ali kršan momak, a kućom da se zvao Sabljar s nadimkom Pričalo, jer znade bezbroj pripovijedaka i pjesama svakih. Otada nijesam više išao u Lipice, ali me neka sjetna ljubav i čežnja za Lipicama nije ostavljala, a bit će i stoga što ih nijesam nikada pojmio sasvim. Kako nastavljaju svoj čobanski život i kako svršuju čeznutljivi pogledi oni lijepih očiju ispod dugih trepavica — nijesam bio podoban ni da zamislim. A osobito sam često mislio kako živi Rudica otkako se udala, i je li još na njezinu milom licu onaj ljupki smiješak i zagonetni pogled kojemu se u dubini slikaju lijepi krajevi i čudne bajke. I lanjskog ljeta, poslije desetak godina što je ne vidjeh, uputim se u Lipice s nekom smjesom radosti i tuge na srcu, da na koji mu drago način vidim Rudicu te obađem ona brdašca i pogledam kake su čobanice sada ondje. II. Uputim se iz početka sve poljem te, prešavši neku kosu i uvalu, opet se stanem penjati k lipičkim brdima. Žetva bijaše dovršila, i samo gdjegdje vidio se pokoji osamljeni snop na dugačkim i uskim njivama ispod brda. Nekako pri vrhu tih strništa, na novom općinskom putu kojim se išlo iz varoša u Lipice, dozidala se nedavno kuća na dva zboja, sa crvenim krovom i malim prozorima na kojima još nije bilo ni krila. Vrata su istom namještena od žućkastih jelovih dasaka sklepanih krupnim čavlima, a više njih isto takva daska pribijena na zid, pa išarana crnim, razlivenim slovima: »Krčma Marka Ribice — Pomozi Bože — U Dobar čas«. — A malo niže, na samom zidu, ista je ruka napisala staru krčmarsku dosjetku: »Danas Plati Sutra Mukte«. Oko kuće veće i manje hrpe kamenja što je preteklo iza gradnje — i svuda sve same okresine hrskale pod nogama i svjetlucale se na žarkom suncu. Pa još bilo kojekake građe, ali ni grma ni travke nadaleko. Samo blizu ulaza u tu novu krčmu a s druge strane puta kočilo se nekako čudno stablo ne dajući baš nikake sjene i pričinjalo se kao straža u priči na vratima kakve vilinske pećine. To se stablo na sunčanim tracima ljeskalo kao najčistije srebro, no izbližega se vidjelo da je pokriveno bezbrojnim suhim gusjenicama što su svojim nitima isprele i posrebrile cijelo bezlisno drvo. Podne davno bijaše prošlo, a ipak je žega i tišina svud naokolo pritiskivala i plašila sve živo, pa ni vrabaca nije se čulo oko te nove krčme. No kad sam se približio, začujem iznutra živahan razgovor i gromke usklike pa uđem da se rashladim i opočinem. I zbilja, u krčmi bijaše dosta hladno i prijatno. Za novim jelovim stolom napojenim crnim primorskim vinom sjedila su tri Lipičanina, sve postariji ljudi, a podalje od njih sam krčmar, spravan da ih posluži i pouči. Kad sam ušao, umuknu i ne rekoše mi ni riječi: nijesu me poznali. Krčmar me posluži tvrdim, lošim vinom, a tada nastaviše stari razgovor. A razgovarali su o običnim seoskim nevoljama: lokve su bile presušile, šume nije bilo, a žetva slaba. Iz razgovora sam njihova doznao koji su to ljudi: Rade, Penjo i Vrgas, a sva tri iz Lipica, iako nijesu bili susjedi. Kad bi zaželjeli vina, jedan od njih turnuo bi praznu bocu od sebe, a boca bi se puna opet našla pred njima, i razgovor bi potekao dalje, sve življi i manje jadovan. Istom kasnije opazim u kutu na zemlji dva kuštrava dječaka što slušahu razgovor. Krčmar se zvaše Marko, te prvi započe: — Kad sam pošao u žandare, nijesam imao ništa osim kuće i dva komada založene zemlje, a sada... znate i sami! — nastavljaše prekinuti razgovor. — Samo treba truditi i raditi pa steći dobrih prijatelja, i čovjek ne može propasti. Govoreći tako, popravi novi kamparan na sebi i pogleda istom sašivene gaće kao da su to najbolji svjedoci njegova blagostanja, ali zatim uzdahne i nehotice pogleda krčmarsku dozvolu što je visila na zidu. — Ili mi zar ne radimo — odgovori Vrgas ljutito — ali gotova novca u nas nikada nema. Ti se svakoga mjeseca odšetaš u varoš i doneseš punu kesu, a ne radiš baš ništa. I prijatelja lako je imati na taj način. — Lako je onome koga car hrani, je li istina, gospodine? — nadoda i okrene se k meni. — Da, da, tako je — rečem. — Ali se Marko derao u carskoj službi dvanaest godina, Ilija moj, no pusti k vragu sve: što imaš, imaš, a što nemaš, nemaš; tako ti je to, svetoga mi Rade! Svi umuknu, i kad je krčmar opet htio da pouči, upitam: — A poznate li Sabljara što ga zovu Pričalo, i kako on živi, vjere vam? Malo se začude mome pitanju, no onda Rade progovori naglo: — Vi idete zacijelo k njemu. Vi ste od suda? — Ne, nijesam ja sa suda. — Kako ga ne bismo znali, gospodine! I jutros sam ga vidio da ide u varoš. Pije, gospodine, kao i mi, kad ima šta, a on i kući nosi kad ima, pa nagoni ženu i djecu da piju. Nije loš čovjek. — A ima li mnogo djece u njega? — A vrag ti ih zna, gospodine: sedmero, osmero, puna kuća. Nijesmo mi blizu njega. Ali on je isto uvijek veseo. Tu nedavno prodao zadnje ovce, eto, baš njemu, gazdi našemu. — Bit će mu nevolja bila? — upitam. — Bit će! Svoje ovce za gotove novce — veli on. — A kako mu žena? Tuče li je kad se napije? — Ne, ne tuče. A opet, šta ja znam. Svaki čovjek tuče ženu. No ona je onako nešto slaba: mnogo je djece narodila. I sad je ljepša od kake cure, ali smršala i požutjela, gospodine. Bit će da je vi znate kad pitate za nju? — Ne poznam je; samo onako, došlo mi na pamet. — Jedanput, ljudi moji, nalupao je baš junački: svu smo se zimu smijali. — I Vrgas se stade smijati i ovaj put. — A zašto ste se to smijali? Da ju je nalupao, šta li? — Čujte kako je to bilo! Opio se on na piru u našeg Matka i, kad došao kući, ne znam ni zašto ni krošto, odmah za soju da će je smlatiti živu. Ta znate kakav je pijan čovjek! A ona nekako uteče iz kuće i sakrije mu se u grmlje kraj puta, više naših kuća. Srljao on i tamo i amo da je nađe, pa najposlije stao trčati onim putem, baš ispod toga grmlja. Kad ona vidi da je protrčao, bilo joj zar žao što se muči i traži uzalud, i stane vikati za njim: — Evo mene, Ivane, evo mene, kuda ćeš tamo! — A on se povrati k njoj sa sojom... Ha-ha-ha! — Ha, ha, ha, ha! — stali se smijati svi tako slatko da se vino u čašama ljuljalo. Mene nešto čudno steglo oko srca, i najvolio bih bio povratiti se kući, ali je sunce svejednako žeglo pustu okolicu, i ostanem da čekam večer. Za nekoliko časaka svi se uzdišući odmarali iza smijeha. — A ja, za dlaku što nijesam jučer umro — reče Penjo, — Najeo se ljuljava kruha pa sam vazdan ka mrtav. I sad me glava boli. — Bit će to od vina a ne od kruha — reče krčmar. — Nu, gospodine, eto vam Pričala iz varoša, ako vam služi! — Ne govori, ne služi! — jedva sam dospio reći prije nego uđe Pričalo. Ruke su mi drhtale od uzbuđenosti, no ipak ga željno pogledam. Bijaše još mlad, visok čovjek, u samoj košulji i gaćama s velikim šeširom od proste slame koji je po svoj prilici bio kupljen još istoga dana. Zažmiga očima nekoliko puta i, kad poznade Lipičane, zaviče veselo: — Evo naših! Neće pustiti da crknem od žeđe. Daj, Marko, litru! — i tarući krupan znoj s vrata i čela, sjede Pričalo za stô. — A i vi ste, gospodine, tu! — reče meni. — Hoćete li u naše selo? Ja se obezumim na to pitanje. — A kako ti mene znaš? — rečem. — Kako da vas ne znam! Vi pišete u doktura Peleša. Ja se nasmijem, i odmah mi odlane. — Kakva Peleša! Ja toga Peleša i ne znam. Nijesam ja taj. — Prostite, gospodine, onda ste mu slični. No koji jeste da jeste, Bog vam dao zdravlje! — I tebi! — rečem, i time dovršimo razgovor. Više me nije ni pogledao sve do večeri. Istom kad je ispio drugu čašu, skine s ramena privješene dječje postole od debele kože, metnu ih pred sebe na sto i zagleda se u njih kao da im se čudi. — Kupi ti, Pričalo, sebi klobuk, a djeci postole — reče krčmar. — Daj da pogodim koliko si dao! — Klobuk sam kupio za četiri banovca, a postole sam nosio prodati, ali ih nije htio niko da kupi — reče i uze da ih opet ogleda. — Što, ili ti znaš da ih napravljaš, sokole? — Ne, ne znam ja napravljati postola, nego mi umrla mala, ona najstarija ako je znaš, a ostalo su u mene sve sinovi, brate. — Umrla, da, ja sam je viđa' — reče jedan od Lipičana — bit će joj bilo devet godina, pa što? — Zaboljelo je ovoga ljeta u žetvi, u selu je pomagala, pa je zaboljelo. Prošao mi kraj kuće ljekar i veli: »To ti je malu zaboljelo što je mnogo hodala bosa po vreloj zemlji, kao da ona nije od djetinjstva bez obuće! No žena mi u plač, da kupim postole, a ja ih i kupio odmah sjutradan. Kad ja donio postole, evo ove, a mala leži, gleda, ali ne zna za se. Pokazujem joj što sam donio, a ona ništa, ne veseli se. Objesim ih onda na gredu i spustim sve do glave joj da ih bolje vidi, no ona zaklopi oči kao da joj smetaju ti postoli. Sjutradan je umrla, a u desetoj je bila: svašta je počela raditi! — A ti s postolima u grad! — viknu Penjo. — Čekaj, nijesam odmah. Kušali postole svi muškići po redu, ali svakome od njih veliki, pa sve padaju u njima. Bio bih ipak ostavio ih za dogodine najstarijemu, no pobili se oko postola: dreka, plač vazdan! Htio sam ih baciti u ljutini, ali se predomislim i ponesem danas u varoš da ih vratim. Nego postolar, lopov, neće da ih primi. Ni trećinu ne daje od onoga što sam ja njemu. Nosaj tamo, nosaj amo, no svi vele da je veliko i teško za njihovu djecu. A sad ih nosim kući, pa ni sam ne znam što ću s njima. Sakrit ću ih gdjegod! — A što je to u njima zamotano? Oba su ti puna! — reče Vrgas. — Ostala mi žena rađajući... Pirmiča sam joj kupio. A što bih drugo? Masla i jaja u nas nema — dovrši i turi praznu bocu od sebe odvrćući glavu kako su činili i drugi. — — A ostala su ti djeca dobro? — upita Vrgas pogledajući u doneseno vino pred njim. — Bože im daj zdravlje! — Jesu. Na, pij... Zdravi su: sedam sinova sivih sokolova! A male mi je Stane žao kao desne ruke. Bila bi ljepša od matere, a dobra... — Što, ili ti žena nije dobra? — upita Rade zlobno. — Moja žena, veliš? A ko uzdrži mene i djecu... koja je to u selu bolja od nje, pa i dalje? Ostavi ti, brate, na miru moju ženu. Ono je soko a ne žena... i djeca su joj čistija nego tvoja. — Rodila ti je opet jutros sina! — viknu jedan od dječaka. Svi aknuše, a Pričalo: — Što? Boga ti! Vina! Dvolitar vina amo! Četiri litra vina donesi, svakom po jedan na glavu! — Odmah! — Ja ne mogu više, ako ne zagrizem štogod... Ima li sira, kolača? — reče jedan od Lipičana. — Donesi i sira... ili ne... Može biti da ti varaš, lopove mali! Ne nosi ništa! A kako ti znaš? — Čuo sam, vodarice malo prije govore: Pričalo otiša' u varoš, a žena mu rodila sina... osmoga! — Daj mu kolač, i evo napij se pa trči! Evo i tebi, trčite oba i upitajte je li to istina — govorio Pričalo brzo. — A žena mi veli: Vidjet ćeš da će ovoga puta biti kći! Dječaci odoše, a Lipičani reknu: — Donesi ti kolače, sir i vino odmah, pa ako ne bude sin platit ćemo po glavama, je li tako? Svi pristanu i stadoše se zalagati i kucati čašama. — Dat će Bog — govorio je Pričalo — a tebi ću platiti, ne boj se! Ta još nijesam prodao sve žito. A novaca, brate, nemam: sve vrag odnio za klobuk i ovo pirmiča, a postole nije htio kupiti nitko. Pijte, ta neće nas dopasti po cekin, sve ako i bude kći. A ako je Bog dao sina... platit ću ja sve što popijemo do večeras. Svi se nasmiju, namjeste se bolje oko stola i stanu piti. Samo je krčmar zavidno gledao kako se Pričalo veseli, jer u njega ne bilo djece. Kad se povratiše dječaci, bilo je već sve popiveno jer je Pričalova kuća bila daleko. Čim su doskakali unutra rumeni i znojni, svi umuknu, a veći od njih reče: — Jest, istina, baš je rodila sina. — I plače, uvijek plače! — nadometne drugi. Pričalo se prvi nasmije gromko, a za njim ostali, pa nastane veliko veselje, i novo vino donesoše. — A ko je kod Rudice i je li vam rekla što? — Dobro je, smije se. Bile su kod nje žene pa otišle po snoplje, i sada nema nikoga. A rekla mi da ne kasniš. — Da, da, ona ima pravo; samo da zahladi pak ću poći. A sama je, veliš? — Sama, a djeca se igraju za kućom. — Da, da, samo da zahladi. — Pa čekaj — reče Vrgas — a što bi joj ti? Neka leži, tako je Bog odredio ženama, a nije samo tvojoj. Ej, Marko, i moju litru! A onda započe pjesma i vesela i tužna, kako se kome čini: : Daj-de, dru-že, da ok-ne-mo, da vi-di-mo, mo-re-mo li! : Daj-de, dru-že, da ok-ne-mo! Meni se smučilo, i nijesam mogao da ostanem dulje kod njih. Sunce bijaše već zašlo, i prvi se sumrak počeo hvatati nad pustom okolicom. Rečem »zbogom« pa izađem žurno na put. Mislio sam se povratiti odmah kući, ali da povećam svoju bol, htio sam svakako da samo začas budem na onim mjestima gdje bih se razgovarao s Rudicom. Ćutio sam da mi naviru suze, ali ne toliko za njom koliko za lijepom mladosti i krasnim snovima onih dana kad sam dolazio u dočiće lipičke. I došao sam tamo, ali ne poznadoh više ledinica na kojima bismo sjedili. Gajići su bili isječeni, trava spržena i svuda mrtva tišina, pa mi se kroz suze činila neka sasvim druga mjesta. Uzalud je izišao mjesec i blago osvijetlio svu okolicu, uzalud su spržene mirisne biljke žarko odisale: meni se ti dočići pričinjali kao otrgani, izlomljeni vinogradi, a miris me travice sjećao na groblje. Htjedoh se povratiti najprečim putem da ne prođem kraj krčme, ali se dosjetim da nijesam platio vino. Povratim se tamo i nađem da još sjede i Pričalo i Vrgas i Penjo i Rade... samo onih dvaju dječaraca nije više bilo. Pjana im se lica jedva razabirahu u slabu svjetlu male petrolejke na stolu iz koje se njihao obilan pramen smrdljiva dima među njihovim bakrenim glavama. — Daj, brate, osam banica, ta valjaju toliko, vidi kako su tvrde! — govorio Pričalo izmučenim glasom. — Ako ćeš četiri, evo ti odmah gotove pare... pred svjedocima! Nećeš li, nosi ih, ja ih nijesam kupovao ni dosad! To su se Pričalo i Vrgas pogađali za postoliće male pokojnice. — Daj barem šest, pogrdo, valjaju toliko! — Evo ti ih, prisjele ti. Amo postole! Pričalo izvadi dva smočića pirmiča, iz svakog postola po jedan, i postavi ih na sto. A kad prebroji na dlanu šest banovaca, vikne: — Sad ćemo po suzu rakije, pa kući! — i stade trpati obadva zamotka u džep od gaća. No džep je valjda bio tijesan, a ruka drhtava: papirnati se zamoti raskidaše, a pirinač sunu šumeći na zemlju. — Pirmič si prosuo, vraže pjani! — viknuše promukli glasovi na Pričala, a ja žurno platim i iziđem. — Rakije, gospodine! Samo suzu rakije uzmite! — zvao me Pričalo i teturao sa čašom k vratima. Stablo pred krčmom što su ga gusjenice obavile svojim nitima još se čudnije činilo na mjesečini, a okolica još pustija i kao sleđena. Tamo i amo sjene i glasovi noćni koji mi tada nijesu bili nimalo čarobni već zloslutni i tužni. Uputim se polako još neutrtim putem preko oštrih piljaka obzirući se kadikad na novu krčmu i na brežuljke lipičke. Na njih se spustila modrikasta maglica ljetne noći, a iza njih se slegli još gušći pramovi dima komšiluka lipičkih, odozgo rasvijetljeni mjesečinom s visokoga i tihoga neba. Davne uspomene stadoše se i opet ređati u mojoj duši, i napokon mi bude jasnije ono što nijesam prije razumio. — Da, da, tako završuju čeznutljivi pogledi ispod dugih trepavica, a još kasnije bit će još gore... Tako će eto svršiti i Rudica, ali tome nema pomoći: tako mora da bude! A kad sam se popeo na vrh kose i prije nego se stanem spuštati, obazrem se još jednom. Okolica se lipička prostirala nijema i zagonetna, a znao sam da je gledam zadnji put. Kategorija:Proza